Life Through The WonkaScope
by MrsW0nka
Summary: You are the character. Includes thefts, [minor]threats and romance. Based on the tim burton version, Johnny Depp's character. COMPLETE.


"Why did I bring this?" You think pulling out a box of old clothes. You hold one up, a tie die halter top. "I'd never wear this again." You throw it to one side.

The weather outside looked inviting a bit of cloud but the warmth of the sun, just how you like it. You decide to have a break from unpacking and have a walk around town. You have only had a look around once.

Is town is a nice friendly high street not far from your flat. Schools, libraries, cinemas and leisure centres not far away either. Not only that but you have heard that Willy Wonka lives around here somewhere. "Imagine bumping into him…" You go off in though and walk straight into someone. "Sorry!" You say with a dazzled expression. The person smiled and walked on. You notice a headline on a newspaper in a shop window.

MORE WONKA RECIPIES STOLEN!

"He doesn't get a break…" someone walking past you said, they had noticed you reading the headline. You continue yours troll taking in your new surroundings. Whilst looking around you bump into another person. But this time you fell flat on your backside.

"I'm so sorry!" You say looking up. In the daze of the sunlight you can see a top hat and big sunglasses. The man helps you up with a gloved hand. He held a cane in the other. He smiled nicely and turned away. He was wearing a floor length black velvet coat. One you thought looked a bit hot for the weather right now. The cane he was holding consisted of lots of multi-coloured sweets. "Could it be?" You start to follow the sight of the top hat through the people in the street. It wasn't too difficult since it stood taller then most people. You followed him through streets you didn't know existed until out of no where a factory appeared. It had chimneys as high as sky scraper that towered over surrounding buildings. How could you not have noticed this before? Somehow you couldn't see the factory from other places in town. Whilst you were staring in awe at the factory the figure you were following disappeared. You noticed a logo above some openings.

'W O N K A'.

"I knew it!" you shout to yourself. You were in front of Willy Wonka's factory. He helped you up. He touched you!

The next day you could not stop thinking about your encounter. You decide to leave the house and try and find the factory again. You walk to where you fell over and then go the way you think you followed Wonka.

"Another dead end." You say in frustration. You have been down so many alleyways and got to so many dead ends. You decide to try one more direction before going home and carrying on unpacking. The alley you chose was longer then the others. You was about to give up hope when you look up to see a chimney towering over you. You run towards it and there it was the factory in front of you again. It looks ever more amazing then before. You take a moment to take in the building then you try and find a sway in. you're stuck behind two massive electric gates. Both with W's on. They are too big to climb. You notice a figure coming out of the building and your stomach jumps. You see a top hat. "It must be him." You think and hide behind a phone box, you don't want him to notice you standing and staring at his factory. He strolled up to the gates and tapped on the floor with his cane and the gates opened for him. You thought it strange that you can never see any other people around. Not ever a sign of anyone else around. Mr Wonka walked through the gates and they closed hind him. You leave a gap and start to follow him. He goes out into the high street again. You loose him in the people on the path. You can't see his hat anywhere. You start to walk around heading for anyone with a hat. Not that many people walk around in top hats now days.

"I'm so sorry." You had walked straight into someone again. You look at who it was and he was wearing a top hat, sunglasses and a cane. You stare in awe at him.

"Are you OK?" He asked looking at your expression. You try to talk but nothing came out. He reached for his sunglasses with a purple gloved hand and took them off. You look at his eyes and notice they are bright purple! You could get lost in how beautiful they are. You realised your till staring at this man and snap out of it.

"I'm so sorry!" you stutter at him.

"Don't worry." He said softly. "Didn't I bump into you yesterday?"

"Erm yeah…" You say a little embarrassed. "I'm Odette."

"I'm Willy Wonka." He says tilting his head.

"I know." You reply quietly. There was an awkward silence. You were both looking around uncomfortably.

"Would you like to go for a drink?" You say quietly. You couldn't quite believe it was coming out of your mouth.

"I can't." He said sadly. You feel so stupid for asking. Like would want to go anywhere with you.

"If you want you can come round for dinner tonight." He continued. He's purple eyes glistening in the sun.

"Sounds great."

Your stomach is jumping all over the place. Butterflies are the least of your worries though. "What should I say to him? I'll seem like some sort of crazy stalker." You think. So many thoughts are going through your mind. The time comes and you go to the factory again. But this time you get to go in. as you head towards the factory you see some figures climbing over the wall towards you, they then run away. You walk towards the gates and they open for you. Each W either side of the main doors. You go towards the door and they open automatically too. Once they are open you can see Willy sanding in the middle of them. "This is it." You go in and Willy takes your coat and throws it on the floor. You look around, your in a really long passage way. You can see a tiny door at the other end. You both walk towards the door along the long red carpet. You get quite close to the door and notice the fence is only a few inches high. You reach the door and it turns out it's only a few inches high too! You start to look around for another door and Willy looks at you and smiles. He then bends down with a key and opens the door. Ti opens into two normal size doors. Through the door the first thing you notice is a chocolate waterfall and river, there was grass hills with strange objects popping out of it everywhere. Candy Cane trees to bubble gum balloons. Willy takes your hand and leads you inside. You're still speechless at this amazing room. Will walks to a plant like ting and picks some thing from it. It was a red flower shaped chocolate. You try some and you can't believe the taste.

"It's amazing." You say with a huge smile. He leads you down to the river and you stand b the edge. A purple glass boat comes along the river and stops in front you. There are lots of tiny sized men driving the boat, all staring at you.

"They are Oompa Loompa's." Willy tells you whilst climbing into the boat. You follow him and sit in the boat. "Move along." Will says across the Oompa Loompa's. The boat starts to move along the chocolate river. Your busy taking in the sites and smells f the place you didn't notice Willy had taken his sunglasses off. You see his amazing purple eyes and can't help but stare. Willy looks down shyly. The boat was gaining speed and you go into a tunnel.

"Where are we going?" You ask.

"You'll see." Willy says. "Switch on the lights." You go down a slope and go whizzing along the river. You go past lots of different rooms all named different things. Even one called Hair Cream. You pull up next to a ledge and Willy helps you out. He opens a door to a room and walks in. he room seemed to go as high as a sky scraper, there was a glass roof letting light in. there was a huge chandelier with candy cane candles hanging in the middle of it. You notice a table in the centre of the room. You both go and sit down. An Oompa Loompa comes up to you and passes you a chocolate rose. You don't know whether to eat it or look at it. Before you know it there is loads of Oompa Loompa's coming to the table with different food dishes.

"There should be something you like." Willy says smiling. There were some dishes you had never seen before, some strange combinations. You decide to go for the soup. Willy gets vegetables and pizza, which you though was rather strange.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Willy says while sipping some hot chocolate.

"I moved here last week." You reply smiling. "I heard the famous Willy Wonka lived here, and it's true!" Willy seemed to loose his smile at what you said. 'Maybe he doesn't like being famous…' you wonder. "Do you live here alone?" You ask because you haven't seen anyone around.

"No." He says enthusiastically. "I have the Oompa Loompa's."

"I've never seen any people like them." You say watching them take your plates away.

"I got them direct from Loompaland when I was looking for new flavours for candy." He said smiling at them like a proud father.

"Loompaland? I've never heard of it."

"No one has." As he said that an Oompa Loompa brought over a dish of dessert under a candy cane cover. The Oompa Loompa took the lid away and disappeared into a tiny door. The dessert was a white chocolate swan; it even had icing that glittered.

"I can't eat this, it's too beautiful!" You exclaim.

"I can make more. It's only chocolate." Willy says picking a bit of the wing off and passing it to you. "Let me show you something." Willy said jumping from his seat and holding out a hand. He takes you through a hidden door in between a candy cane tree. "This is my newest invention." He said and pressed a button. A trap door opens in the floor and a candy double seat popped up.

"That's great!" You say staring at the edible chair.

"That's not it." He said pressing another button. A balloon started to blow up from the back of the chair.

"Is that a bubble gum balloon?" you ask examining the growing balloon.

"Yeah!" Willy said excitedly. The balloon reached an enormous size and stopped. Willy got a card from his pocket. "Imagine an air balloon that is edible. No space needed to pack it away at the end of the day!"

"That's a strange but good idea." You say. "Does it work?"

"No…" Willy said putting the card back in his pocket. "It pops after a while and the gum goes everywhere." He said gesturing to the ceiling which was coated in gum.

"Is it going to explode now then?" You ask looking at the balloon. Willy nodded and opened the door for you to leave, just as you were closing the door behind you, you heard a poop and some gum got through the gap.

"Sorry…" You say closing the door the rest of the way. You were having such a good time you didn't realise the time. It was half ten at night. "I have to go." You say staring at your watch.

"Oh." Willy said sadly. "Let's get back on the boat." Willy took you back to the chocolate waterfall and through the tiny door to your coat. "Thanks for dinner and showing me around." Willy smiled and led you outside.

"See you soon." You wave and head out to the big gates and home.

You wake up smiling from a nice dream. You get dressed and go to the high street for some food shopping. You notice another Wonka related headline in the newspaper.

"WONKA WONT SAY WHAT RECIPIES ARE STOLEN." Says police chief….

You walk on towards the grocery store. You notice a sweet shop advertising a candy air balloon. In the shop there is a smaller version of Willy's candy air balloon.

"They stole his recipe!" You say to yourself. You have to tell Willy. You go to the factory and go up to the gates. There was a little buzzer on one side so you press it. The gates open and you go up to the doors and knock on them.

"Willy! I know who stole your recipes!" You shout at the door. The door pushed open so you proceed inside. "Willy?" You call out. You go down the long hall looking for anyone. You open the tiny door and enter the chocolate river room. There's stilly no Willy, but there were a few Oompa Loompa's chopping away at thing. They stop and stare at you.

"Is Mr Wonka here?" you ask cautiously. An Oompa Loompa came over to you and tugged your arm. You took this as a sign to hollow him. He took you through another secret door and into a glass elevator. The elevator had hundreds of buttons and some really odd ones too. Like Lickable Wallpaper for Nursery Walls, Hot Ice-cream for Cold Days and Exploding Candy for Your Enemies. The Oompa Loompa pushed a low button and the elevator took off sideways throwing you into the door. You go through many tunnels and rooms. You see an inventing room, the chocolate river, a fudge mountain and a puppet hospital. You stop and the doors open outside a nut room. The nut room doors open to reveal Willy staring down at hundreds of squirrels in a round room. The Oompa Loompa gestured you out but stayed in the elevator and went off.

"Hi Willy." You say walking towards him. He didn't answer. "I know who stole your recipe." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." He said sadly.

"Why not?"

"The police never do anything about it anyway. Not enough witnesses." He turned back to the squirrels.

"There must be someway." You say but Willy shakes his head. "You can't let them get away with this." You insist. Willy just stared at the squirrels. You want to try to cheer him up but you don't really know how. You decide to try and get the police to believe you. "I have to go, I'll see you later." You say and go to walk away.

"Erm can you show me out?"

"Can we help you Miss?" A police officer asked.

"Yeah I've got some information about the Wonka recipes that were stolen." You say to him. Then, it clicked the figures you saw climbing over the wall! They were the thieves.

"Just write your info on here…" The policeman said shoving a form into your hand.

"Is that it?" You ask in disgust. 'They don't care, Willy was right.' You thought walking out of the station. You go past the sweet shop with the new candy air balloons on the way back to the factory. You make your way back into the factory and Willy was still in the squirrel room.

"Willy, I have an idea on how to catch the thieves." Willy looked around at you. "Do you have any security cameras?" You ask hopefully. Willy shook his head. "Can you set some up?" You ask. "I saw people climbing over your wall, they could come back and we can catch them." Willy seemed to perk up at your idea.

"Hey what a great idea!" he said and got all excited. He scuttled towards the glass elevator but didn't open the door so he walked into the glass and fell over.

"Oh are you ok?" You say rushing towards him. You help him up and he puts his hat back on and coughs awkwardly. You try not to giggle at him. Willy notices you and tries to give you an evil look; he just looks cuter then usual. You both go into the elevator and he presses a button, the elevator goes off to the right. After a few sharp turns and a steep hill the elevator stops making you fall into Willy. He grabs hold of you to stop you falling over. You look up at him and smile. He smiles back with his eyes shining brightly. You cough and stand up again. Willy presses a button and the doors open revealing a security room. It had computers on desk all around the room. You didn't notice at first but there were Oompa Loompa's sitting at the computer chairs. The computers, to your confusion, had old movies on. Willy asks one of the Oompa Loompa's to set up some security cameras around the outer wall and by the gates. The Oompa Loompa didn't actually talk. Willy came back to your and said the cameras will be set up buy tomorrow.

"Fantastic!" You smile. You both go back into the elevator and the doors close. Willy was looking around for a button and he notices it beside you head. He steps forward and leans in and presses the button. The elevator takes off pushing you into Willy again. He grabs your waist to keep you from falling over. You star into his eyes and he stares back. You seem to be stuck like this, and it feels like your there for hours. You lean into him and the elevator moves again and you get thrown away from him. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

"Where are we?" You ask peeking out of the door. The room was dark so you couldn't see anything.

"Close your eyes," Willy smiles. You look at him with an eyebrow up. He nods at you so you close them. He takes your hand and leads you out.

"Stay here." Willy said and let go of your hand. You heard him walk away and then you saw light on your eyelids. You felt Willy take your waist and lead you further into the room.

"Ok open them." You hear him say softly. You open your eyes to see Willy standing beside you. It turns out your not in a room, it was more of an inside garden. There was a waterfall at one end falling into a little stream. There were willow trees all around. This place had such a magical feel to it. It was so beautiful and tranquil.

"Are we still in the factory?" You ask.

"Ahuh." Willy says happily.

"It's beautiful!" Willy nods at you. He then takes your hand and takes you up to a dense willow tree. He parts the leaves and you walk through them. Inside the willow was a table with 2 seats.

"Oh, Willy!" You exclaim. "It's amazing." You can't help but get overwhelmed and you hug Willy. He seemed shy and shocked and like he didn't know how to act. He warmed to you and put his arms around you and rested his head on yours. The velvet of his jacket was so soft you could stay there for days. You look into his eye sand smile them go to the table to eat. The food was just as wonderful as the other night. Oompa Loompa's continued to pop up from nowhere, or so it seemed, bringing you different things. Willy was still wearing his purple gloves.

"Why do you wear gloves all the time?" You ask watching him.

"I don't know really. Because my father always did I guess." He said looking at his own hands.

"Why purple?" Willy shrugged again. "They match your eyes." You say smiling. Willy looked shyly down. "Want to show me around?" You say looking about the Willow. Willy smiled and got up and put his hand out for you to take. He takes you out of the Willow and towards the stream.

"Stepping stones!" You say enthusiastically. You rush towards them and jump on each stone across the stream. You look back and Willy was laughing at you.

"What?" You ask.

"You're like a child." He said giggling.

"Come across then." You smile back. Willy started to cross the stones, going really slowly and wobbly with cane in one hand. He gets across and straightens his jacket and looks at you proudly. You go towards the waterfall and notice a blanket on the grass. You sit down on it and pat it gesturing for Willy to join you. He sits down and places his cane and hat next to him. You lean your head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around you. You look up to the glass ceiling and notice its getting dark. You don't want to leave. You sit up and smile at Willy. "You don't talk much."

"Sorry I'm not really used to being around people." He sighs. You feel sorry for him. He is such a nice person yet people are always making trouble for him. You put your hand on his knee and lean in. your going to kiss him and your stomach starts to jump about. You stare at his eyes and lean in. After what seemed like an amazing hour you open your eyes to see Willy looking down.

"I'm sorry." You say feeling confused.

"No don't be." Willy said smiling. "It's just…" he stopped.

"Go on." You insist. Willy sighs.

"I've never liked a girl before." He said looking embarrassed. You don't really know what to say.

"Well I've never liked anyone as much as I do you." You say putting your hand on his cheek. You kiss him again. An Oompa Loompa comes up to you and Willy.

"Yes?" Willy asks. The Oompa Loompa did some actions and Willy stood up.

"What is it?" You stand up too.

"I'm being broken into." Willy says. "The Oompa Loompa's got the cameras working."

"Call the police!" you insist. You rush back to the glass elevator and go to the security room. On the cameras you saw the same figures climbing over the wall.

"That's who I saw!" You say pointing at the screen. "Where are they?" An Oompa Loompa done some actions and Willy shook his head.

"They are already gone with another recipe." He sighs. You hold his hand.

"Can I have the tape?" You ask. Willy got an Oompa Loompa to get the tape and give it to you.

You went to the police station again. "Can I help?" A policeman asked.

"I'm here about the Wonka recipe thefts." You say confidently. The policeman sighed. "I have a tape with the thieves on." You say showing him the tape. The policeman seemed to perk up.

"And you are?" He asked looking at you.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Wonka's, Odette." You say waving the tape at him. He took it and wondered off to another room. A few minutes later he came back out. "The tape has them on alright." He said nodding as if he didn't believe you before. "We need to keep the tape for evidence and we can work on tracking them down." He said smiling.

"Ok let me know if you find anything." You say and you turn to leave. You go outside and it's raining heavily. You decide to dash back to your flat since its closer then the factory. As you're rushing through the cold rain you can't help but feel that someone is following you, you can't see anyone around so you just carry on. When you get back you change into something dry and wait for the rain to stop.

"Don't scream." A voice said from behind. You felt a hand go around your neck and on your mouth. You can't move they have hold of you too tight. All you could see were gloved hands and the feel of hot breath in your ear. "I know you saw us." The voice said in almost all breath. "If you tell the police I'll have your flat burnt down and then something even worse." They threatened with their grip tightening. You not cautiously even though you ha just come from the police station. They pushed you face first into the wall and when you turned around they had disappeared. You stand there shaking then grab your coat and run out into the rain. You run all the way to the factory doors then bash on them to let you in. they opened and Willy was standing there. You can't control yourself and you launch yourself at him and cry into his shoulder.

"What's wrong Odette? What's happened?" Willy demanded.

"I went to the police, they have the tape and then someone had my throat and I'm so scared!" You babble at him through tears.

"Slow down. Take a breath, what happened?" Willy asked soothingly. You take a breath and start again.

"I gave the police the tape then went home. At my flat someone grabbed me from behind and threatened me. They said they know I saw them breaking into the factory and if I went to the police they would burn my flat down and worse!" Willy tightened his arms around you and put one hand through your hair. You smile at him and he wipes your cheeks. You smile and kiss him gently on the lips.

"You can stay at the factory a few days if you'd like." Willy suggests.

"I think I will." You smile. Willy takes you back to the willow room for some champagne. He had set up a little picnic and blanket by the waterfall. You both drink a quite few glasses and Willy gets more chatty.

"So why don't you talk to anyone? Or spend any time with anyone?" You ask looking over your glass at Willy.

"I'm not good with people." He said after a minute or two. You knew that wasn't all the story but you thought you wouldn't push the subject. You lean your head on Willy and watch the waterfall.

You wake up to the sound of running water. You were lying on the blanket with Willy next to you. You had fallen asleep on him. You look over at Willy who was already awake.

"Hey." You smile. "I wonder if the police have any leads now." You say sitting up. You want to go to the station, but not by yourself. "Do you want to go and find out?" You ask.

"Yea, ok." Willy nodded. Willy put on his hat and sunglasses before leaving the factory.

You arrive at the station and recognise the policeman you gave the tape to.

"Any news?" You ask. Willy was still lurking by the door nervously.

"We have a lead. The boss of the sweet shop down the road. On the tape we saw a glimpse of his face." The policeman said.

"I knew it!" You go to tell him about being threatened but decide not to.

"Did you hear?" You ask going over to Willy. "They have a lead!" You hug Willy then go out of the station. You remember what the man said that threatened you about your flat and decide you want to go check on it.

"Do you mind if I go to mine quickly?" You ask Willy. "You can come if you want." Willy nodded and you took his hand and walked to yours. You notice police and fire engines outside and your heart jumps into your throat.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in." A police lady said putting an arm out to stop you.

"I live here!" You exclaim. "That's my flat!"

"Miss Odette?" The police lady asks. You nod. "We have been trying to contact you." She said.

"What's happened?" You ask urgently.

"Your flat caught fire last night, around 2am. Luckily it didn't get a change to spread and no one was hurt." The police lady answered.

"Is everything gone?" You ask as your eyes start to well up with tears. The police lady nodded.

"WE can get you a new flat and probably some compensation. It's clear someone wanted to it burn it down." You start to cry and Willy takes your hand. You to him and put your head on his chest, he puts a hand on your hair.

"I have nothing…" You say quietly.

"There may be a few weeks wait until we can get you a new home." The police lady said. "Is there somewhere you can stay?" You think about your family but you moved away from them to get away from the fights. But if there is no other option you will have to go back. You nod to the police officer and she walks away.

"Where will you go?" Willy asks.

"I don't know." You reply.

"You can stay at the factory for as long as you need." Willy said hugging you. "And you won't have to sleep on a blanket." He added.

"Oh I couldn't impose like that." You reply.

"No really. I'd like you have you." Willy smile. You nod then hug him.

"If you let us know where you're staying we can get in contact as soon as we know anything." The police officer said. You nod and stand staring at your burnt home. After a few minutes Willy takes your hand, "Lets go to the factory." He said.

You didn't speak all the way back. You were just so shocked and didn't really know what to say.

"Are you hungry?" Willy asked as you entered the chocolate river room. You nod at him and smile. You go to the elevator and he pressed a button. The elevator zooms upwards and you get thrown around but like usually Willy manages to stand still and catch you when you fall. "Thanks." You say as you nearly hit a glass wall. You were still going up then it changed and went left into a tunnel. You hadn't been this way before. The elevator stopped and you went out to find yourself in a dining room. There was a huge long table in the middle decorated with candy flowers with a candy chandelier above. Willy pulled a chair out for you and sat you down. He then sat opposite you. An Oompa Loompa went up to Willy and whispered something to him.

"Oh really?" Willy said then he sat up. "There is a police officer here for you." He said.

"Maybe they have some news about my flat." Willy took you to the door and there was the police officer from the station.

"Good evening miss." He nodded. "We have managed to identify the arsonist that burnt your flat as the same person as the Wonka recipe theft." He said looking at Willy.

"Have you caught them?" You ask.

"Not yet. They disappeared. We are on their trail. I'll update you with anything we find out. Have a nice day." And the officer left the factory.

"Well at least they are doing something about it." Willy said trying to sound happy.

"Yeah, I guess" You say with a sigh.

You finished your meal and started to feel a bit better.

"Thanks for letting me stay." You smile at Willy who was looking at the Oompa Loompa's.

"Take as long as you like." He said. Part of you never wanted to leave.

"So can I see some more of the factory?" You ask. Willy nodded, got up and took you to the elevator.

"Pick a room." He said to you.

"Really?" Willy nodded and smiled. You look around at the strange names of so many buttons. You notice one called Magic Dust and decide to press that one. The elevator goes off and stopped after some sharp corners. The doors open to reveal a multicoloured floor with glittery walls. "Wow!" You say at the sight. You walk in and wonder what this is all for. "What does magic dust do then?" You ask Willy, who was smiling by the elevator.

"I'll show you." He said going over to the wall and pressing a button. A fishbowl full of glittering dust came out and Willy dipped his hand in. "Here, try some." He said holding his hand out to you. You take a pinch and put it on your tongue. It tasted lovely, of the rainbow you would say. There's no other way to describe it. Willy took a pinch for himself. You looked at him and he started to change colour! He turned multicoloured!

"Willy your multicoloured!" You say pointing at him.

"So are you." He said laughing. He pressed another button and a mirror unfolded out of the wall. You looked at yourself in disbelief. Willy was right, you were multicoloured. Even your hair had changed and even had a slight sparkle to it.

"This is amazing." You say examining yourself. "How long does it last?" You ask. Willy sighed.

"It's different for everyone. Could last a few minutes to a few days." He said happily. "The longest an Oompa Loompa has been like this is a month… and still counting." He added. You're not sure whether to happy about that or annoyed. On one hand it meant you had an excuse to stay in the factory with Willy On the other hand, well your multicoloured. You did think it looked quite cool though. You're still amazed at the things Willy can come up with. He was a genius and not realised it. "Can I see another room?" You plead. You really want to see what other amazing inventions he had locked up in here.

"Sure!" He said and you followed him into the elevator. It was so strange to be looking at him and seeing him glitter with multicoloured skin. You see another button you like called Chocolate Animals so you press it. When you arrive at the room you can hear barnyard animals rustling the other side of the door. Willy opens it to reveal loads of animals roaming the room, all made of chocolate.

"Oh...Wow!" You exclaim as a cow looks at you.

"Yeah." Willy agreed proudly.

"I couldn't eat them though." You say patting a lamb.

"I know what you mean." Willy said joining in. a horse came wondering up to you and nudged you with its nose.

"They're so lifelike." You say stroking the horse's nose. You look at Willy and watch him see to the animals. You know your falling for him but don't know whether to tell him or not. After all he did say he liked you. But you feel like you… No you can't say it. But you haven't known him for that long. It feels like you have all your life though. Willy notices you looking at him. He smiles and takes your waist and pulls you towards him. He kisses you passionately. You take this as your chance.

"Willy…" You start in an awkward tone.

"Sorry, shouldn't I have?" Willy asks.

"Oh, no! I mean yes you should. I don't mind." You pause. "I want to tell you something."

"Anything." Willy said calmly. You take a big breath.

"I think I've fallen… In love… With you." You say into the side of the horse. You quickly look at Willy who was looking confused. "Sorry I knew I shouldn't have said anything." You say with tears filling your eyes. You turn around and rush to the elevator and the doors begin to close. They get obstructed by a cane and Willy pulls the doors open again. He walks up to you and kisses you more intimately then ever.

"I think I have too." He said breathlessly. Your heart jumped into your throat. Did he just say that? You can't believe what you just heard. You launch your at him and hug him tightly. Willy takes your back to the chocolate river room; you arrive to an Oompa Loompa who was waiting to tell Willy something. "There's a policeman waiting for us." Willy said to you. He took your hand and took you to the door.

"Evening Sir, Madame." The officer nodded. "I am happy to inform you that we have a house for you." He said. You looked at Willy. Should you take it, you really don't know what to say.

"She has decided to move in with me, officer." Willy said smiling. The officer looked at you and you nodded.

"Ok then. Oh and we have caught the thief, thanks to your help, Odette." He finished.

"Great!" You exclaim.

"He will be jailed for a few years. That should stop him hassling you Mr Wonka."

"Thanks a lot for your help." Willy said happily.

"Have a good day." The officer said turning to leave.

"Thanks again!" You call after him. Willy closes the door and you hug him looking into your new home, and new life. Who knows what adventures the factory holds inside its walls.


End file.
